Living Ghosts
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: Adelaide Black is living in an orphanage oblivious to everything magical except her bursts of accidental magic until a few weeks before she turns 11 and she is visited by a teacher from Hogwarts. Dumbledore and selective Weasley bashing. Nice Snape, Good Malfoys and Good Lestranges - Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. This an edited version of the previous Living Ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

Living Ghosts

**_A_**_/**N - This story is currently being rewritten.**_

Adelaide(POV)

It was two weeks before i turned 11 and i had been given a letter from the matron at the orphanage as she felt i was old enough.

I was sat looking out of the window looking out onto the orphanage grounds letting silent tears fall from my face and onto the letter that was placed on the window sill.

I looked down onto the letter and reread it to make sure i had read it fully.

_Dear Adelaide ,_

_If you are reading this then me and your father are either dead or unable to look after you , i wrote this to tell you to things that will most likely be kept hidden from you for most of your life unless you are living with one of the people we left in charge of your custody._

_The first thing you need to know is that magic is real and you are indeed a witch and me and your father were a witch and a wizard._

_The second is mine and your fathers names._

_Your fathers name is Sirius Orion Black and mine is Camilla Victoria Black nee Evans._

_You probably won't have been told your full name so here it is ; Adelaide Lily Felicia Black._

_Your first middle name is your Aunt Lily's name._

_You have two aunts , Aunt Lily Rose Potter nee Evans and Aunt Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans._

_We had an inheritance test done when you were a baby to see what families you were related to and i have put a copy in along with our will._

_Inheritance Test Results_

_Parents _

__Sirius Orion Black__

___Camilla Victoria Black nee Evans___

___Grandparents ___

___Orion Black___

___Walburga Black___

___Fiona Evans ___

___Adrian Evans___

___Aunts___

_____Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans - Muggle_____

____Lily Rose Potter nee Evans ____

__Uncles__

____Vernon Dursley - Muggle____

__James Charlus Potter __

__Regulus Arcturus Black - Deceased__

__Cousins __

__Dudley Vernon Dudley - Muggle__

__Harry James Potter__

__Second Cousins__

__Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black__

__Andromeda Tonks nee Black__

__Narcissa Malfoy nee Black__

__Third Cousins__

__Nymphadora Tonks__

__Draco Lucius Malfoy__

__Related Families - Blood__

__Black , Evans , Slytherin__

__Marriage__

__Malfoy , Lestrange, Potter , Dursley, Tonks__

__Many other families who have married into the Black Family.__

__If incase of our deaths or unable to look after you , your custody goes to people in this order:__

__The Potters - __

__The Longbottoms - Your Godmother and Father - Frank and Alice - Sirius's choice__

__The Tonks __

__The Malfoys__

__Severus Snape and Fiona Snape - Godfather and Mother - My choice__

__If any of these people are unable to look after you , you should have been placed in a orphanage but i can guarantee that The Tonks will be able to if not Severus and Fiona.__

__Me and your father want you to know that we both love you very much and we will always love you no matter what.__

__Be the gentle , kind and sensible witch we both know you are.__

__Goodbye my daughter__

__Love mum and dad.__

I cried again as i read that last bit once more and i folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope as i went to sit on my bed to try and relax.

I began to read a book of mine and i was halfway through the third chapter when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"i spoke softly

One of the orphanage workers Melissa Fosse came in smiling as another woman followed her in.

The other kids call her Miss Fosse but she gave me permission to call her Melissa.

The woman was dressed in an emerald green blouse and white top with black trousers and her hair was done up in a neat immaculate bun.

"Adelaide this is Professor Mcgonnall , she is here to talk to you about you attending a school that your parents went to"she said smiling softly

I knew this was about me being a witch thanks to the letter from my mum and dad.

"Okay thank you Melissa"i spoke while closing my book

She smiled as she walked over to the door while saying"I'll be downstairs if there is any problems or issues"

"Hello Miss Black"she greeted politely

"Please call me Adelaide" I asked politely

"Of course"

"So what is this about me going to the same school as my parents"i asked eagerly

"Very eager , just like your father"she chuckled

"You knew my parents"i asked hopefully

"Yes while at school , they were both in my house"she explained

"House?"i said confused

"Yes there are 4 houses Gryffindor , Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and Slytherin and the school is called Hogwarts and it is a school for magical people like yourself"she explained

"So what i can do is called magic"i clarified pretending to act innocent

"Yes what you have done in the past is called accidental magic , it happens when a young person has no control over their magic and happens with extreme emotions , what sort of accidental magic have you done"she elaborated then asked

" Three years ago in December an older girl was picking on me while i was having my lunch and i ended up causing snow to fly at her in perfect compact snow balls"i said sheepishly

She looked interested and motioned for me to continue.

"I had been walking home from the park a couple a weeks ago and it started to rain and i had no umbrella and i wished that i had an umbrella with me and one just appeared in my hand"

"Also sometimes , when i am really angry i can make the lights flicker and cause powercuts to happen just by wishing them to"i said

"That is very powerful accidental magic Adelaide"she praised

"Thank You"i thanked

"Now here is your letter for Hogwarts" she said

She pulled out a thick envelope with my name and address written in emerald green ink.

I skimmed the letter and equipment list and smiled at all the magical things.

"Either me or one of my colleagues will come and pick you up on your birthday to take you to buy your school supplies"she explained

"Thank you , i look forward to going"i said politely

She then exited the room closing the door behind her quietly and i laid back on my bed smiling happily and contently.

I went down to dinner two hours later and not even the constant stares or the ever present muttering about my weirdness and how odd i was could dampen my mood purely because in all truth i was completely normal anmd that in a few months i would be going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Living Ghosts

Normal Speech

_Letter/Flashback_

_Thoughts_

Minerva(POV)

_As if Albus was worried that Miss Black was going to be an issue , she was extremely polite and well mannered completely the opposite of what Albus said she was going to be like._

I knocked on Albus's door and when i heard the enter i walked in seeing Severus was already to whom i nodded at curtly.

"Aah Minerva , how was your trip to deliver Miss Black her letter"he asked carefully offering me a seat

" It went very well Albus"i said taking the seat

"Any problems or issues regarding her attitude or behavior"he asked grandfatherly

"She was probably just like her father , arrogant ,rude and disrespectful of authority figures"Severus said venomously

"Actually she was much more like her mother"i stated firmly

"Really"asked Albus in confusion

"Yes , she was very polite and well -mannered , she seems to be a carbon copy of her mother in all respects , personality , appearance and interests, the only thing that reminded me of her father was her eagerness to know more about her parents"i explained

"Very good , i see that Miss Black hasn't resented the fact that she was left in an orphanage and let it turn her cold and bitter"Albus stated in his grandfatherly tone

"Severus , i need you to do me a favour"i asked politely

"What is the favour Minerva"he asked carefully

"I need you to take Miss Black to buy her school supplies on her birthday"i asked

"And why are you unable to take her yourself"he asked annoyed

"I have to go to a friends wedding on that day"i said

After a few minutes of muttering and grumbling he finally relented and agreed to take her shopping for supplies.

"Me and Fiona will take her and Tyson round to get their supplies together"he said grudgingly

"Okay thank you Severus"i said thankfully

Albus(POV)

_This can't go on , the girl was supposed to be angry and bitter about getting left in an orphanage all her life so she wouldn't care about her cousins problems and then she wouldn't suspect any abuse that he suffered at the hands of his relatives. I will have to try and rectify this as soon as she gets to Hogwarts._

Severus(POV)

As if Minerva wants me to take the brat shopping for school supplies, she will just try to undermine me and be as cocky and arrogant as her father was when he was younger.

She will look like her mother but with her fathers personality.

But i won't take any of her attitude and i will make sure that she has respect for the authoritative figures in her life.

Adelaide(POV)

I walked happily and contently on the way back to my room after dinner and i was almost at the door when i heard an all too familiar voice from behind.

"Hey freak who was it who came to see you earlier"taunted Maria Rebecca and Olivia

Maria , Rebecca and Olivia were two years older than me and they had always had it in for me for some reason , it might of had something to do with the fact that i was always better than them at academics, something that annoyed them all greatly.

"None of your business Maria"i said defiantly

"The orphanage probably got someone to test her to see if she was crazy" giggled Rebecca and Olivia

"Yeah was that the reason you had a visitor freak"Maria laughed

"No it was about me going to a boarding school"i said while walking away

"Don't you dare walk away from me"she yelled angrily grabbing my wrist

I pulled her off my wrist and walked into my room slamming the door loudly.

_I hate them so much ,all three of them are bullies who lead such boring lives , that they have to bully others._

I sat on the seat by the window and looked outside onto the miserable orphanage grounds.

I started to think about what Hogwarts would be like and if i would get bullied and teased there like i had here.


	3. Chapter 3

Living Ghosts

**Time Skip 2 weeks to 19th of June.**

Adelaide(POV)

I woke up early around 5.00 am and was unable to go back to sleep so i got up and went for a quick early morning run round the grounds of the orphanage and then headed back to my room to get a shower before everyone else got up.

I got back in my room after my shower and once dressed i started to dry my light red hair and once moderately dry i began to brush it and decided to put it into a ponytail then to plait the ponytail.

I then put on a white shirt paired with a blue floral skirt and beige boots.(**Link on my profile**)

I then headed down to breakfast with my plaited ponytail behind my back with a black and white bow at the bottom.(**Link On my Profile**)

By 9.00 am i was finishing my porridge and toast when Melissa approached me.

"Adelaide are you ready for when the representative comes for you"she asked kindly and quietly

"Yes, i just need to grab my coat from my room"i said smiling

"Well if your done , go and get it and then come down to my office and wait"she said softly

I got up and walked up towards my room and got my blue jacket from the hook by the door and put it on as i walked slowly down the cold deserted stairs.

I knocked softly on Melissa's office door and smiled as she opened the door for me to enter.

I closed the door behind me with a click and i sat on a blue chair by her desk and started to twiddling my thumbs in boredom until she looked up at me with a kind smile.

"Adelaide before you leave with the representative , i wanted to give you some things for your birthday"she explained softly while retrieving 3 packages from her desk drawer and one from the floor next to her.

She handed three out of 4 of them to me while smiling as i carefully unwrapped them.

The first present was a stationery set , consisting of special writing paper and envelopes , erasers, pencils , rulers , normal Biro and ball point pens as well as special gel pens with all the colors of the rainbow.

Also it came with some pens that contained invisible ink that could only be seen when a certain light was run over the writing.

The second was a blue leather bound diary/journal that came with a light to let you see invisible ink.

The third present was a beautiful dark green backpack with a silhouette of a girl ice skating with snow flakes falling.

"Melissa i love them , there so beautiful"i thanked her still staring and the backpack.

"Yeah i thought you might like them , and i deliberately chose presents that reflected your personality and your hobbies"she explained

She chose the best possible presents , i loved writing just like i absolutely adored ice skating .

I had loved skating ever since there had been this new girl, Kara Whites at the primary school i went to and we had become great friends and her parents had taken her ice skating for her birthday and she had invited me to go with her and after pleading with Matron to let me go , i was able to go with her.

Her parents had seen me skating and they said i was a natural for my first time round and Melissa decided to pay for me to have skating lessons and i wanted to help so throughout the year i would save up the weekly pocket money that i received to contribute to the lessons and i was so happy because i had found something that i could excel at besides academics and i really hoped i could find some way to continue these lessons.

Me and Kara had stayed friends and we were such good friends that when they had to move house she refused to move to another school , we were each others only friend and it only just dawned on me that i wasn't going to see her anymore except for holidays.

"The final present is this"she said smiling

She handed me an envelope and i carefully opened it wanting to see what it was and when i opened it i was literally bursting with happiness.

"You've can't be serious"i said excitedly

"I'm not joking Adelaide, Matron Welles finally saw how good a skater you were and bought two tickets for the regional under 15's young skaters championship competition in August and i'm allowed to escort you"she said grinning

"This is amazing , thank you so much"i said quietly

"No problem Adelaide-"

She was cut off by a buzzer sounding outside and i knew it would most likely be the representative coming to collect me.

As Melissa went to the front door to let the representative in i took a few deep breaths to calm the nerves before they started to build up just like i do before each competition or recital for skating and i put on a smile as Melissa came back through her office door with a tall man with sallow skin , a large hooked nose and shoulder length hair that looked to be quite greasy.

He was also wearing jet black robes that seemed to billow behind him as he walked.

"Adelaide this is the representative Professor Snape , he is here to take you shopping for the supplies you will need for your new school"she said kindly

I smiled politely but it threatened to falter slightly when i realized that this was my godfather who couldn't take me in for some reason and that was one of the reasons i was here.

"Miss Black"he greeted while curtly nodding

"Professor Snape"i said politely

I noticed an surprised look appeared in his coal black eyes for a moment before it disappeared and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"She will be back for around 4.30 pm this afternoon"he directed towards Melissa

"Okay that's fine"she said before turning to me

"Adelaide would you like me to hold onto your presents until you get back"she offered

"Yes please , Thank you Melissa"

I smiled and walked out of the orphanage doors next to Professor Snape and i internally giggled as i watched his robes billow behind him as he stalked out of the orphanage.

There were two other people just outside the gates who appeared to be waiting for us , a woman with a toddler in her arms and a boy around my age.

The woman had medium length blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail , beautiful blue eyes , and looked to be just a little shorter than Professor Snape.

She was wearing dark sapphire blue robes which complimented her blonde hair well.

The boy who looked around my age had dark black eyes like Professor Snape and i deduced that he was Professor Snape's son and he had messy dark blonde hair but he looked very much like Snape and he wore a checked shirt with denim jeans and trainers.(**Link on my profile.**)**  
><strong>

Professor Snape spoke up first.

"Fiona , Tyson this is Miss Adelaide Black , Miss Black this is Fiona , my wife and my son Tyson , he will be in the same year group as you at Hogwarts"he introduced

We all shook hands and greeted each other politely until Fiona turned to me and offered kindly "Miss Black , we will be side apparating to an alley by the entrance to Diagon Alley and i don't think you've traveled this way before so i will side apparate with you and Tyson will go with Severus here".

"Before we go i just want to warn you that your first time travelling by side apparition will be most unpleasant and quite nauseating , so i suggest holding on tight and just try to breath normally"

I saw Tyson take Professor Snape's arm and they disappeared with a soft pop and then as Fiona offered me her arm i slowly hesitated but at her reassuring smile i grabbed her arm gently and did as she suggested as i felt a tug just behind my navel as we disappeared in a swirl of colors and sounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Living Ghosts

Bellatrix(POV)

I had been in the manor doing some reading when an owl flew in through the open window and landed on the table holding its leg out with a letter attached to it.

I cautiously untied the letter and slowly opened the envelope and i let out a breath when i saw the unmistakable handwriting of my nephews godfather and long time friend ,Severus Snape.

_Dear Electrix _- I smiled at the old nickname from my Hogwarts Years.

_I have been tasked with taking your second cousin , Miss Adelaide Black , along to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies for her first year at Hogwarts this coming September._

I gasped in happiness as no one had seen Adelaide since she was two after that dreadful Halloween night in 1981, she had been missed so much , we assumed she was dead because after none of them had been contacted about her custody , they lost any hope of her being alive and well.

_Yes i know this will be a shock ,but if you want to meet her , me, Fiona, Tyson and Adelaide will be in Diagon Alley on her birthday, meet us outside Floreans and Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour at 9.25 am._

_From Vamp_

I sat down on the couch in shock at the revelation that she was alive and going to Hogwarts.

Oddly enough i had been the most affected when i heard the news of Camilla's death , Sirius 's imprisonment in Azkaban and the supposed death of Adelaide.

Camilla was like a sister to me , despite being in Gryffindor she had become close with many Slytherins and she had changed the opinions of practically all of the Slytherin's opinions on muggleborns.

The same applied with Lily.

Me, Camilla , Severus and Lily were a close knit group of friends and obviously we weren't in the same year so we weren't in many of the same classes but we hung out with each other outside of class time and they even visited frequently in the summers and holidays.

We had nicknames for each other as well , Lily was Tiger , Camilla was Blaze , Sev was Vamp and i was Electrix.

We had stuck with these nicknames every since the summer before Lily, Camilla and Sev's 5th year when we all became proper friends.

We had taken the names from funny moments in our lives.

Lily got hers from when a prank by the Marauders in her 3rd caused her skin to look like a tiger and the nickname had stuck ever since the summer before 5th year.

Camilla's was due to her Patronus charm which was a Phoenix and also she had some kind of obsession with fire.

Sev's was because people in Slytherin often commented that he looked like a vampire.

Mine was due to a potions accident from the kid on the workbench next to me caused my hair to go mega frizzy and i looked like The Bride of Frankenstein.

I set the owl off again and called one of my house elves Mispie and asked for some snacks and began reading once again as i waited for Rodo to come home from his summer job working in some muggle bookshops.

During the year he worked at Hogwarts under a false name.

It wasn't common knowledge but me, Rodo and Rabastan had actually been placed under the imperious curse to follow the Dark Lord and we had woken up in the Manor the morning after his defeat.

We were scared and worried so we got the marks removed by a muggle doctor and went into hiding for a few years and after things had died down slightly we returned under false names and wearing glamours and we had kept under the radar for nearly 6 years.

Rodo and Rabastan both worked at Hogwarts under false names during term time.

Rodo worked as a second teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts and Rabastan was a second Ancient Runes teacher.

They both loved their jobs and to keep them occupied in the summer Rodo helped out in several book shops in the muggle world and Rabastan worked in The Magical Menagerie.

During term time i worked in a muggle secondary school in London but i didn't have a job in the summer.

All three of us loved the muggle world and despite the way i had been brought up , my viewpoint and opinions had been changed thanks to Lily and Camilla.

It was really quite fascinating how muggles survived day to day life without the use of magic.


End file.
